Ingrediente especial: Venganza
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando tienes un príncipe abusón en tu casa y tienes que estar sirviendo todos sus caprichos? Bulma está cansada de Vegeta y su obsesión por la comida, esto le lleva a discutir con él y a decirle que debe prepararla él solito. ¿Saldrá algo bueno de todo esto? Un fic con algo de humor para imaginárselos en esta situación tan divertida.


**Dragon Ball Z**

**Ingrediente especial: Venganza**

Abro los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan mi ventana y me despiertan de manera brusca. Puedo escuchar de fondo los gritos de Vegeta pidiéndome el desayuno. Por dios, son las 7 de la mañana y es el único día que tengo libre y no tengo que trabajar.

Estoy cansada de tener que aguantar cada día a ese mono que habita mi casa. En que mala hora le pedí que viniera aquí...me tiene como si fuera su maldita sirvienta.

¿Qué hombre no sabe hacerse hoy día un desayuno?, me pregunto incorporándome en la cama maldiciendo a ese malhumorado Saiyan.

Ya le vale tratarme bien cuando esté en la cocina, espero que al menos tenga la decencia de saludarme con un buenos días después de despertarme así. Al sol le perdono pero a él... me gustaría darle un sartenazo en la cara...seguramente su cara soportaría el impacto mas la sartén no.

Otro día que pinta a peleas para desayunar, comer y cenar.

Bajo la escaleras con cara de enfado y cuando estoy entrando por la cocina lo encuentro de pie ahí, mirándome con mala cara y los brazos cruzados. No, si encima el enfadado es él...

-¿Qué? - Pregunté indignada. - ¿Encima te enfadas tu después de despertarme a esta hora?

-Cómo no estar enfadado. - Me apunta con el dedo. - Llevo desde las cinco entrenando y necesito reponer fuerzas.

Tuve que morderme la lengua por no decirle de todo allí mismo.

-Vamos, que me despiertas, me exiges el desayuno y encima tienes la cara dura de ponerme a mi de mala. - Le miré con la cara roja de rabia. - ¿Por qué demonios no te haces tu de comer? ¿Eres un inútil o que te pasa?

-A mi no me grites así eh, recuerda con quien hablas. - Todo esto a gritos, genial, el día promete.

-Si, estoy hablando con un abusón que no respeta nada.

-Que me hagas el desayuno ya mujer.

-Es la última vez que te lo hago, la próxima vez te lo haces tu.

Me puse a hacerle el desayuno antes de terminar a golpes con él y salir perdiendo yo. Aún así lo que dije era cierto, a partir de ahora él se haría de comer, no le servía un plato mas.

Era domingo así que las tiendas estaban cerradas y no podía irme a desquitarme con las compras. Maldito Vegeta, me había arruinado el día. Con las ganas que tenía que llegara hoy para salir con ese chico que había conocido la semana pasada.

Había quedado con él por la tarde para ir a cenar al restaurante mas lujoso de la ciudad. Tenía pensado levantarme tarde, ver la tele, arreglarme y tirarme horas y horas eligiendo que ponerme frente al espejo. Pero por culpa de Vegeta me he despertado temprano, con cara de mal humor y con unas ojeras que no creo que me tape ni el maquillaje.

Sentí unas ganas de estrangularle que casi deberían ser delito pensar así. Pero que se cree, si no hace nada en todo el día, sólo entrenar y entrenar, ah bueno y comer, que me está vaciando la nevera, la despensa y la cocina. Si no fuera por que soy rica ya me había arruinado.

Estaba muy estresada y lo único que me calma aparte de las compras es tomar el sol en el jardín. Pero a esta hora aún el sol no era suficiente así que me metí en mi laboratorio a mirar algunos papeles que debería entregar el Lunes.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, yo estuve en mi laboratorio e ignorando los gritos de Vegeta buscándome por la casa. Por suerte se hacerme bien la sorda por que viviendo con él es algo muy necesario. Y ponerme unos cascos con música a todo volumen ayudaba mucho.

Miré el reloj y se me revolvió el estómago al comprobar que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Me quité la música para poder escuchar. En pocos minutos estaría dándome órdenes para que le sirviera la maldita comida. ¿su estómago tenía fondo o era ilimitado?

Presté atención a la puerta poniendo todo de mi parte y oído con intención de escucharle. Me extrañó no oírle en mas de 15 minutos. Salí de allí, notaba como un olor raro, como a quemado. Pensé que mi padre estaría haciendo alguna de las suyas, seguí mi camino y fui a la cocina. Cuando vi semejante panorama se me cayó la boca al suelo. No se que sentía ahora mismo, ¿rabia? ¿ira profunda? ¿pena? ¿ganas de llorar? ¿ganas de matarlo?

Eso no era mi cocina... yo creo que entré en la guarida del mismísimo diablo por que estaba todo negro, achicharrado. ¿Pero que había hecho este imbécil ahora? Me ha destrozado la cocina.

De ese Saiyan no había ni rastro por ahí.

-¡VEGETA! - Le grité con toda la rabia que sentía dentro. - ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Salí de la casa mientras le gritaba y lo buscaba por todas partes.

Mi cocina, dios mio, me ha destrozado mi cocina. Le mato, yo le mato. Si fuera posible contrataba un sicario para acabar con él ahora mismo. Pero el sicario moriría en el intento.

-¡Vegeta! - Entré en la cámara de gravedad. - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cocina?

Hablé suave, despacio e intentando controlar mis ganas de ir a por él.

-Me dijiste que me hiciera de comer yo. - Sonrió poniendo esa cara de asesino psicópata. - Y así lo hice.

-Te dije que cocinaras, no que me dejaras la cocina como la cueva del mismísimo demonio.

-Ahora que has visto que no es cosa de hombres. - Me miró. - Ve y me la haces tú.

Pero como puede tener tanta cara para soltar eso ahora. Él me miraba, se reía y cerraba los ojos. Estaba disfrutando con esto, eso seguro. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al panel de la sala.

Será mejor que te vayas por que aquí dentro no puedes estar cuando encienda este aparato.

Sin darse cuenta me dio una clave para vengarme de él. Seguramente me iba arrepentir por que sería yo quien debería arreglarlo después pero la satisfacción sería compensatoria.

-Muy bien Vegeta, te haré algo de comer. - Le miré con mas calma. - O lo intentaré con los restos de cocina que has dejado.

-Haces bien mujer, ya era hora de que aceptaras tus obligaciones conmigo.

Esto último me cayó como un rayo, pero iba a vengarme y se lo haría pagar. ¿Obligaciones con él? ¿Perdón? Es él el que lleva viviendo en mi casa meses sin aportar nada, salvo arrugas. Que de tanto estrés no voy a dar a basto para cremas. Está estropeando mi preciosa piel.

No iba a molestarme mas hoy, no lo conseguiría. Tenía que estar divina para Jake, mi cita de la tarde/noche. Le haría de comer, me vengaría y después empezaría a arreglarme.

Me fui a la cocina, y entre sollozos limpiaba lo que antes había sido mi encimera y mis... dios mio, me la ha destruido completamente.

Limpié lo que pude y saqué el robot de cocina de la despensa. No podía cocinar de otra manera así que tenía que hacerlo así.

Eché algunos ingredientes y en el último momento una pregunta maliciosa se me pasó por la cabeza. ¿A los Saiyans les afectaría los laxantes? No podía perderme esta oportunidad. Tenía en el botiquín dos cajas de cuando mamá estuvo con su estreñimiento y como siempre es tan exagerada compró mas de una caja. Una estaba empezada.

Abrí la tapadera del robot de cocina y eché la caja y media de laxante que tenía. "Espero que te guste el ingrediente especial querido príncipe". Lo programé a 5 minutos y cuando por fin acabó preparé las fuentes y lo dejé encima de la mesa.

Me fui en busca de mi destornillador y salí al jardín a llamar a Vegeta.

-Ya está la comida lista, espero que la disfrutes por que es la última que te haré.- Le dije sonriente. -Te voy a enseñar a cocinar.

La cara de descomposición no tenía precio.

-Se te va a enfriar. - Le dije metiendo prisa.

Salió para la cocina y me quedé en el jardín fingiendo que regaba las plantas. Cuando lo vi entrar dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me metí en la cámara de gravedad.

Yo era muy inteligente y había participado en su creación así que sabía perfectamente que tocar para que ese trasto infernal fuera algo agradable para mi hoy.

Normalmente Vegeta siempre ponía una combinación para poder mantener la gravedad y entrenarse. Esta combinación podía modificarse y ajustarse al gusto de cada uno, así que yo lo voy a poner al máximo y no dejaré que lo cambié.

Estaba muy concentrada, ponía y quitaba tornillos y cables y ajustaba los números para que la gravedad fuera excesiva para cuando Vegeta lo pusiera. Le puse en modo automático para que se iniciara con mi cambio. Y de igual manera no pudiera cambiarlo. También ajusté un pequeño regalo extra. Con nada y menos de material creé una especie de calefactor que estaba a unos grados por encima de lo que podía soportar él. Si a eso le sumamos que el laxante podría hacerle efecto me daba por satisfecha hoy.

Se lo dejé todo preparado y me fui.

Comí algo rápido y me metí en el baño a relajarme entre sales y espuma. Me tumbé en la cama a ver un poco la tele y me eché una pequeña siesta. Al rato me desperté y comencé a arreglarme. Indecisa entre que modelo escoger al final me decante por un vestido blanco palabra de honor.

Cuando miré el reloj ya casi era la hora de que llegara Jake. Me fui al salón a esperar a que sonara el timbre. No había rastro de Vegeta por ninguna parte y hacía horas que había comido. Siempre se echaba una siesta después de comer y entraba en la cámara de gravedad.

Sonó el timbre por fin y salí a recibir a Jake. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando una explosión nos sobresaltó. Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar tenía a Vegeta a mi lado, trasformado en super saiyan, con el pelo rubio, con cara de pocos amigos, y con el traje destrozado.

-¡Maldita humana! - Gritaba y la vena de la frente se iba a salir, seguro que se salía de ahí. - ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Vegeta, no se de que hablas. - Entre la sonrisilla que dejaba escapar había temor, lo reconozco. Tenía temor por mi y por Jake, el cual estaba con la boca abierta y con instintos de salir corriendo.

-Así que esa era tu manera de hacerme la comida hoy. - Se acercó ami, ya en el suelo. - Me has envenenado con algo. Siento terribles ganas de ir al baño todo el rato.

Estaba aguantándome la risa mientras veía a Vegeta colorado como un tomate, avergonzado y rabioso.

-No he hecho nada, simplemente te hice de comer, como tu siempre ordenas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi cámara? - No había manera de entrenar, y estaba la temperatura como si fuera el mismísimo infierno. Has tenido que ser tu, maldita humana vengativa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas lo bastante fuerte para soportar lo que tu pones.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que eso me lo tenía que haber callado. En los ojos de Vegeta había mucha ira y antes de poder disculparme o decir palabra alguna vi como se acercó a Jake y empezó a volar con él.

-¡Vegeta! Noooooo – Gritaba presa del pánico. - Déjale, ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjale por favor. - Suplicaba y suplicaba pero Vegeta no me hacía caso.

-Haré lo que quiera, pero por favor déjale en paz el no tiene culpa de nada.

Aunque me hizo caso no me dio buena espina, pues vio sonriendo y antes de llegar al suelo soltó a Jake y este calló dándose un fuerte golpe.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo de allí mientras gritaba presa del pánico.

-¡Jake, Jake! - Le grité pero él no se daba ni la vuelta, subió a su moto y se fue.

Antes de darle la cara a Vegeta sabía que lo que me esperaba no iba a ser bueno, y encima para colmo había perdido la oportunidad de tener algo con el chico que me gustaba... para uno normal que encuentro va este mal nacido y me lo espanta.

Fin.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Hace mucho tiempo que no subo nada y me apetecía poner algo para seguir manteniendo la escritura de Vegeta y Bulma. Es una tontería pero espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito esta situación cómica que he intentado hacer. Muchas gracias por leerme y os invito al próximo concurso de relatos que se celebrará en el foro que hay en mi perfil (tenéis el link y estáis invitados tanto para leer o participar). También aprovecho para hacerme publicidad e invitar a los amantes del género zombi o vampiros a que entre en ese foro y lea las novelas que estoy escribiendo._

_Sin mas, un gran abrazo._

_Princessa._


End file.
